


Good Girl

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Sam, F/M, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, sub!Reader, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Y/N has been a bit bratty lately and Sam decides she needs to be taught a lesson.





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I have never participated in BDSM, this is a complete work of fiction. Dedicated to @winsister91 - who cannot come to the phone right now because I have exploded her ovaries and possibly killed her. (Love you Wifey!!) Unbeta’d so all mistakes are mine.

Sam closes his bedroom door behind him before dropping Y/N down onto the mattress, climbing over her and attacking her collarbone with kisses, nipping at her body through her clothes. “I missed you so much.” he breathes out, pressing his body into hers. He finds her lips again, hungrily attacking her as his hands worked over her body, gliding over her hips, squeezing her sides and ribs, before ghosting over her breasts to come up and cup her face, his long fingers tangling in her hair.

Before she can respond, he’s tugging her upwards, ripped her shirt and bra from her body before laying her back down beneath him, his mouth finding a breast and sucking the nipple deep into his mouth with a moan. He quickly moves to the other, doing the same, feeling her arch beneath him. He brings his lips back to hers, hovering a breath away as his lust blown pupils make the color nearly disappear from his eyes. “You’ve been a little bratty,” he teases with a hint of a smirk, “Should I show you what happens when you’re not a good little girl?” he grinds his hips against her, one hand massaging a breast as he teasingly pulls his head back repeatedly, not allowing her to get a kiss.

“What?” she smirks breathlessly, her hands clutching at his shirt, trying to pull him back to her so she can devour his mouth, “But I’ve been so  _good_ ,” she pouts playfully.

He grabs her hands from him, forcing them down to the bed above her head and holding them in place with one hand as he looks down at her, his jaw clenching, “Is that why you were whining out there?” he smirks, nipping at the juncture of her neck and shoulder with a hum.

She gasps out longingly, her arms tugging against his grip fruitlessly. “What can I say?” she smirks, “Three whole days? I’m a little frustrated. Had to… _see to myself_  while you were away.”

“Is that so?” he lifts his head to meet her eyes, a dangerous glint within them. He tugs off his belt quickly, wrapping her wrists together before she can react. “Keep them there,” he orders sternly, before slowly lowering his mouth back to her body, his eyes locked with hers. “Clearly, you’ve got a problem with  _touching_.” he teases, his mouth hovering over her jean-clad core, nipping at the denim. “Your orgasms belong to  _me_ ,” he growls.

Her cheeks burn, arms still tugging against his hold as she smirks, forcing her head up to look at him between her legs, “Well…” she pokes her tongue between her teeth and giggles, “They happened in your bed?”

“Oh, you’re so getting punished,” he growls, shaking his head slightly. “Do you want that?” he breathes against her lips, pecking them slightly. “You want me to punish you for being a  _bad, bad girl_?” he teases, grinding himself against her.

Her core aches longingly, she bites her lip and rolls her hips back into him, her stomach rolling with anticipation. “What?” she tilts her head and pouts, “You gonna put me in detention? Maybe I  _like_ being a bad girl.”

He bites his lip, stilling his actions as his features soften and he looks down at her beneath him, “Have you done this before? Are you okay with this?” he asks, the sweet, caring Sam shining through as he checked in with her comfort level.

She snaps out of ‘character’ with him, her mouth slightly agape and she blushes awkwardly, “I…haven’t,” she admits, “b-but I’ve always found the idea  _hot_ so…”

He smiles, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs lovingly, “Anything you don’t like, you’ll tell me, promise?”

She nods, her breath slightly shaky with nerves. “Don’t be  _too_ gentle,” she bravely whispers into his ear.

He takes in a shuddering breath, his excitement growing as his hips involuntarily jerked against her, his hard cock pressed against her. He swallows hard, working his suddenly dry mouth, “Green means you’re good, Yellow means slow down or hold on, and red means stop, ok?” he breathes out, making sure she understood.

“Fucking bring it,” she grins, trying to shrug her nerves away and planting a sweet kiss on his lips.

He quickly turns the kiss passionate as his tongue swipes over her bottom lip. He captures her lip between his teeth, tugging her mouth open before diving his tongue inside, swirling it around hers and moaning. He climbs back off of her, removing the rest of her clothing before moving to his dresser and rummaging in one of the drawers. He turns to her, smirking, as he works two long silk scarves in his hands, his eyes trailing over her body hungrily. He climbs back over her, removing the belt from her wrists. He kisses one wrist gently before tying it with the scarf and moving her arm to tie it to the headboard. He does the same with her other arm before scooting back down her body.

“Color?” he asks, a tick in his jaw.

Her chest heaves, while she breathes deeply with anticipation, the bonds tight but not painful because of the silk. “Green,” she nods.

“Good girl.” he praises, lowering his mouth back down to her collarbone and placing open-mouthed, wet kisses across her skin. “Now, how best to punish my naughty little girl, hmm?” he hums against her skin, nipping his way down her breasts. “How many times did you make yourself cum while I was gone?” he asked lowly, his tongue teasing around her nipple but not touching it.

She whines, her legs clenching together at the lack of anything to clench around. “T-twice a day,” she blushes hard. Her brain already forgets the predicament her arms are in, tugging against the bonds, aching to touch him.

“Six times,” he grins up at her, “My  _greedy_ little girl.” he croons. “Since your pleasure belongs to me, that’s how many times I’m gonna make you cum for me  _before_ I fuck you,” he promises, nipping harshly at the swell of her breast.

“That’s not possible,” she laughs, “But you can  _try_ ,” she smirks.

“Not possible?” he asks with a quirk of his brow. He brings his lips back up to her as his hand snaked down towards her mound, “Let’s see how  _quick_ we can get the first one, hmm?” he bites his lip as the pad of his finger finds her clit. He smooths his finger down through her folds, gathering the slick already forming at her entrance and moving back up. He presses his finger hard against the nub before moving it in fast, tight circles.

“ _Fuck_!” she cries, her head dropping back harshly and her hips jerking wildly at his relentless early pace. She tries to pull back, squirming under him and whining.

He keeps his finger moving as he shifts his body to straddle her, his thighs keeping her legs pressed closed, her hips down so she couldn’t move. He rubs faster as he leans over her, licking quickly over a nipple and breathing his hot breath over the wetness. “Cum,” he says quietly.

It’s like her body instantly obeys him, she curses a loud moan, her legs trembling under him and her eyes clenching closed as the orgasm swiftly courses through her. Her hands bunch into fists against the headboard, her skin already glistening with a veil of sweat.

“There’s my good girl.” he praises, shifting to put one of his legs between hers, his hands soothing down and cupping her mound before a single, long finger delved into her core. “ _That_ was a good one, so wet.” he nips at her neck, working his finger in and out of her slowly.

“ _Sam_ …” she gasps. She hadn’t even come down from her high yet and his finger was drilling deep into her. She whines, feeling her walls still fluttering and clenching around the lone digit. “Oh fuck,” she grunts, her hips trying to buck as he brushes against her sweet spot and she feels her core tightening.

He adds a second finger, working them in and out, twisting them slightly against her walls. His thumb finds her still sensitive clit and massages it lightly as he works into her. He bites his lip, feeling himself getting impossibly harder watching her writhe beneath him. “You gonna cum again for me, Baby?” he whispers in her ear, nipping at the lobe.

The words are like a trigger again, Y/N feels like her core explodes all over his fingers, cries, and curses falling from her lips in rapid succession.

As soon as her orgasm gives way, Sam presses his fingers against her sweet spot hard, working his fingers in and out of her core rapidly, his thumb now back to hard, tight circles against her clit as he watched her buck and writhe beneath him, his forearm quickly becoming drenched and he groans wantonly at the sight.

“That’s three, Baby.” he pulls his fingers from her, smoothing his soaked hand over her mound as she shakes and tries to come down. “Such a good girl for me.” he kisses along her lower abdomen and ribs, soothing over her. “What’s your color, Baby?” he says sweetly.

“Fuck Sam…” she gasps, her breaths coming fast and harsh while her heart wracked against her ribcage, “I-I don’t know,” her back arches, the three orgasms almost melding into one huge high that didn’t seem to want to come down.

Sam quickly comes up to soothe her, pecking light kisses over her face. “You’re so beautiful, Baby,” he says sweetly. “Do you want me to untie the scarves?” he asks, genuinely concerned.

Her pupils almost encapsulate her entire eyes, smiling as she let them meet him and biting her lip so it whitens, “Fuck no,” she growls.

A primal sound comes deep from the back of his throat as he lunges forward, capturing her lips once more. “Now you get to cum on my tongue.” he teases, moving to shift himself down between her legs. He pulls her legs over his shoulders, nipping up her inner thigh and pulling back once he reached her core, nipping along the other thigh.

Words become something foreign and alien to her brain, only able to muster guttural sounds and moans. Her legs clasped around his shoulders, trying to pull him into her as her desperation grew.

He bites a bit more harshly just above her mound, “So  _greedy_.” he growls. “You need to cum again that badly?” he chuckles before swiping his tongue over her clit and relishing her crying out.

She yelps, her body jolting harshly and her legs clenching impossibly harder around her shoulders, “Please Sam,” she begs shamelessly, “Fuck me with your tongue.”

He smirks, opening his mouth to envelope her pussy, his tongue flat against her clit and moving in rapid waves as he sucked at her lips. His big hands splayed wide on her inner thighs, pressing her down and holding her legs open as he assaults her folds as a man starved. He felt her thighs trembling beneath his hands and he sucked harder, running his tongue flat and hard over her clit, lapping at her.

As she peaked once more, he slid down, sliding his tongue inside her, lapping up her juices. He fucked his tongue in and out of her clenching hole, licking along her walls as he twisted his tongue. One rolled into another and Sam smirked in satisfaction, looking up at her with awe.

“You still good, my love?” he croons with a soft chuckle. “Just one more and you can have me inside you.” he nips at her nether lips gently as she quakes. “I think I want your lips wrapped around me while I work you again.” he hums against her skin, crawling back up her body and cupping her cheeks, waiting for her breathing to even out.

Once she meets his eyes he smiles at her warmly, kissing over her cheeks bones as he held her face. “So gorgeous, my good girl,” he whispers against her skin lovingly. She smiles back at him, cupping his cheek in return and kissing him sweetly.

After a moment, he reaches up to untie her wrists, gently kissing and massaging over each one before moving them so he’s laying on his back. He encourages her to straddle his face, classic sixty-nine.

Like a woman possessed and her hands now free, they are quick to action. She whines as she feels his breath fanning over her sopping folds, leaning forward and taking his cock into her hands. She holds one firmly at the base of him, squeezing lightly while her other hand takes the tip, thumbing and spreading his pre-cum around his head. She lowers herself, poking her tongue out to lap up the salty flavor from his throbbing red head.

He moans, his head rolling back slightly and his hips jerking at the feel of her tongue. He groans out, grabbing her ass cheek to spread her wide as his tongue dove back into her center, lapping hungrily against her walls. He felt her moan as she took the head in her mouth, the vibrations shooting through him, causing his hips to jerk once more. He swirled his tongue before pulling it out, licking up and around her puckered hole and delving back down inside her pussy.

His groans shoot through her, heightening every other magical stroke of his tongue. She bobs her head on his cock, before slowly lowering to take him deep into the back of her throat and sucking her cheeks in. She torturously slowly brings her head back up, licking a long stripe up and along his shaft, before delving the point of her tongue into the sensitive slit at the tip.

“Fuck,” he shouts, his forehead resting against the back of her thigh as he panted and clenched his jaw, trying not to cum. “Fuck, Baby, I wanna cum inside you,” he growls. His arms wrap around her, swiftly moving her with ease as he lays her flat on her stomach. He straddles her thighs, legs clenched together, and his hands spread her ass cheeks. He teases the tip against her soaked pussy, before pushing himself in slowly to the hilt, groaning out loudly with a curse, before laying himself over her, his breath fanning over the back of her neck.

Her jaw hangs open to groan, but no sound comes out. His body pushes her down into the mattress, making any attempt to push back up useless. She lays her head on one side, small whines rumbling from her throat while her hands fist into the sheets.

“So fucking perfect.” he breathes out against the back of her shoulder before nipping and sucking a mark. He pulls back and thrusts in sharply, punching the air from both of their lungs. His breath shudders against her skin as he bends his knees, wrapping his arms around her tightly and starting a punishing rhythm. She could do nothing but lay there and take what he gave her.

He pounds into her hard, his skin slapping harshly against her ass, his cock slamming almost painfully into her cervix. She choked on a breath, her mouth wide open in a silent scream as a more powerful orgasm washed over her already sensitive nerves. Her walls clenched hard around Sam, locking him in place and a curse falling from his lips as his hips stuttered and he suddenly came, violent spurts of cum crashing against her walls forcefully, causing her to shudder beneath him, the scream finally finding its way past her lips.

She pants violently, small whines with each breath as her body went numb and weak. She’s thankful to be pressed so hard to the mattress, otherwise, she would have no doubt buckled completely in any other position. She feels him draw out of her, her nerve endings going wild at the small friction and she squirms and whines at the loss. “…Def…” she tries to speak but her breaths get in the way, making her laugh in embarrassment, “D-definitely green,” she titters.

He chuckles as he lays beside her, carefully moving her into his arms and holding her tightly against him, her face pressed against his beating heart. “So you’re ok?” he checks, running his fingers gently through her hair, his other hand soothing up and down her back.

She hums at his soft touch, planting a small peck on his chest and her arms clutching around him tightly, “Yeah,” she smiles, still somewhat breathless, “A-and I won,” she giggles.

“You won?” he giggles, looking down at her in confusion. “I mean, I guess anyone who’s had  _that_ many orgasms  _is_ a winner.” he winks at her.

“That sixty-nine was your undoing,” she chuckles, looking up at him with rosy cheeks and a devilish smirk, “You said I’d cum  _six_ times before you fucked me.”

“Greedy girl.” he teases with a laugh, holding her tighter to him, “Guess that just gives me a record to beat for next time then.” he hums.


End file.
